Moving On
by STSPAOTBOI
Summary: Ash needs to move on. Clemont helps him. Past Amourshipping, Diodeshipping
1. Beginning One shot!

_Guy's, this is my first oneshot and it's Diodeshipping. Please don't leave any dickish reviews, but I love constructive criticism!_

That double crossing bitch.

It had all gone so well at first. The first few months were amazing. Serena and I were compatible. We loved each other and we never wanted to change. Well, as it turns out, It was one-sided. How did we fall apart? How did it change?

Gary fucking Oak.

We met up after the Lumiose Conference and it was nice seeing him. Well, I thought. We got together and talked. Just talked. Me and Serena went back to the hotel and slept. I woke up alone. I got up, assuming that she'd gone for a walk.

And then I heard something. Moans, Shouts, Screams. I thought she was being hurt, but for the 100th time, I was wrong. I ran to the sounds and encountered her and Gary "doing the deed". I cried, I screamed and nearly lashed out at Gary. It took a tear soaked Serena to hold me back from killing him. So, we went our separate ways. We haven't talked since.

It's been two weeks since and me, Clemont, Bonnie and Sawyer (He essentially tagged along because he wants to enter the Aloha league and try to win. Also, he is the only one who knows my side of the story. Clemont and Bonnie are still confused as to why Serena disappeared. Shana and Tierno have taken Serena's side and Trevor is neutral) have started walking to the port to take the boat to Aloha. We have nearly arrived and I am dreading saying goodbye to the pair. Now, we stop to camp for what is probably the last time. We set up the tents and Clemont starts cooking.

I decide to take a walk in the woods to have some alone time. However, I didn't foresee Clemont following me though.

"Ash, wait up!"

I nearly shit myself as I hear this and jump around to face him. He is facing me with a look of pity. Does he know? Probably not.

"What?" I put on a fake smile and pretend to be happy.

"Ash, I can tell when you're upset. Whats wrong?."

"You wouldn't underst-"

"Is it about Serena? I know you were together."

I gawp. He knew! We told no one! How!

"It was easy actually." He says "You were always looking at eachother funny. Believe it or not, I may not talk much but I notice things. What happened?"

I sigh and tell him the whole story. About me and her, Gary and his stupid dick. He listens… well, like Clemont always does. He doesn't interrupt and nods when needed too. After I finish, we both fall silent for at least ten minutes.

"Ash, I'm so sorry."

It's this that sets me off, as I start to sob heavily into his arms. He starts stroking my back, which immediately makes me blush. No matter when I tell him, He would always understand me. I love him so much.

What. The. Fuck.

I love him? But I like girls, Serena is living proof of that. Is it possible to like both.

This revelation silences me, as I get up and face him. I lose myself in his dark blue eyes and for a second, we have a kind of recognition that we know about each other's feelings. We lean closer to each other, and we make impact. His soft, carefull lips move against mine as we delve deeper into the kiss. After about twenty seconds, we break apart.

"Whoa."

"Yeah."

 _AAAAAND, CUT!_

 _Overall, for my first oneshot this seems ok. I'm only 13 for god's sake and my only claim to fame is getting a gold star 5 years ago…_

 _Regardless, remember to review, favourite, bla bla bla, whatever you do on this fabulous website_

 _Peace guys,_

 _Scarfy_

 _P.S I'm making this a two-shot. I JUST LOVE THIS PLOT SO MUCH!_


	2. Reboot

p style="text-align: center;"Hey Guys,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I'm actually gonna be rebooting this fic because I wanted to expand it into a multi chapter fic and I couldn't do that with the first chapter. So, I've made the next chapter and should be up within a few minutes!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Peace Guys,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Scarfy/p 


	3. Ash x Clemont Part 1 - Bitch

How did it all go wrong?

I had the perfect girlfriend, the perfect team and the perfect life. That changed quickly.

I guess you could say that it was down to one thing that happened just before the league. Me and Serena had been dating since the fifth gym badge and were happy together. It was almost like we were made for each other. She was just so perfect. We were just so perfect.

Then "he" came back.

Gary Fucking Oak.

Ya know, at first it was nice seeing him. He was telling us of all the adventures he had whilst working with Professor Rowan and had moved on to working for Professor Juniper. Apparently he met Iris somewhere along the line and the were both together. I thought, good for him and her. Iris was always a nice trainer and Gary has matured a lot since we both left Pallet Town together.

Then I noticed something.

The way they looked at each other and talked to each other was very … Intimate. They were clearly hiding feelings for the other one and it was making me worried. After we said goodbye, I decided to confront her about this.

"Ash, I think we should just be friends."

Oh.

Right.

So yeah. She and Gary got together, which left me to travel all the way back to Unova to comfort Iris. She was distraught and resigned her position of champion a few days after the news. So Gary Oak has now ruined My life, Iris's life and pretty much through Unova into a crisis as there was no champion. Well fucking done.

After about two weeks of staying in the Unova region, I headed back to Kalos for the league. I was relying on the league to snap me out of my funk and I really thought it would work. I did quite well up until the semi-finals.

Oh boy.

Sawyer went on to sweep my team with his Mega Sceptile, destroying each and every one on my members. When It came down to Greninja, we couldn't sync. I just gave up and forfeited before Greninja could even do anything.

Serena saw me after.

Yup, she met up with me to apologise for being so abrupt and rude. I couldn't care less. It ended with her shouting at me for being rude and ignoring her the whole time.

Ha.

So that's what lead me here.

I'm back in Kanto.

In my bed.

Alone.

After about two weeks of moping around the house, Mom tells me to get some air and let my Pokemon out. I decide to go and see Misty at her gym in Cerulean City. I get there with only a few obstacles and meet up with her. We talk and see how each other are doing. She says that she is doing well but wants to know why I came back. I explained everything and she looked like she understood.

However, in true Misty fashion, she tells me to get my shit together and get back out there. She gets Oak to transfer Charizard for me and flies me back to Kalos. Just what I needed. To go back to the place where my heart got raped. Ok, not like actually raped but mentally raped. I'm getting off topic now.

This is where Clemont comes in.

So I guess I was in Lumiose City now. Misty is with me also, helping me to get back on my feet. She booked me a ship to the nearby aloha region that leaves in a week. She took me back to Kalos to say goodbye to the people I travelled with, specifically Clemont and Bonnie. I don't want to see Serena again. By the way she was acting the last time I saw her, I don't think I ever actually want to see her again. Bitch.

But anyway, I see Trevor, Shauna and Tierno. There's lots of hugs and goodbyes and I'll honestly miss them. It's a shame I'm leaving in such shit times.

I see Sawyer and tell him where I'm going. Well, lucky for me he says that he is also going to Aloha to compete in the league. It's nice that someone who isn't a Bitch is going with me. I leave his hotel room and guess who I bump into.

Clemont.


End file.
